legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 Finale/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen surrounded by The Sinister Six as they look on worried) Electro: What now kids? Denki: This isn't good guys! Alex: I know we outnumber them and all, but with all their power... Erin: Come on guys, don't give up hope now! We can still win this! Otto: How so? Why don't I even the odds and rip out your friend's jugular right now? Jack: You better drop our friend before I burn your damn face off. Otto: Try me Shadow scum. Jack: You are really pissing me off with that crap old man! Otto: I mean, I could've sworn we beat your people to hell back in the war and yet you still think you can win against us. Jack: SAY ONE MORE THING! ONE MORE GODDAMN THING I DARE YOU ASSHOLE!! Erin: Jack calm down! Jack: But he just-! Erin: Acting like that isn't gonna help us in this situation! Jack: So I'm just suppose to let him talk that way about me and my people!? Erin: If you give in, you'll just give him what he wants! Jack: *Growls* Electro: We gonna talk, or we doing this?! Alex: *In his mind* There are only six of them, but they are crazy tough. Not to mention Ock has Momo hostage. We gotta save her before anything else. Otto: Yeah I've grown tired of this, I'm killing the girl! (Miles suddenly swings in and kicks Otto in the face, knocking him down and causing him to drop Momo) Miles: Let your guard down Octavius! Zulu: Nice one Miles! Miles: Thanks Zulu! (One of Otto's tendrils wraps around Miles's leg) Miles: Oh no. (Miles is thrown up into the air before he's slammed into the ground) Miles: OW! Otto: Nice try kid, but you're gonna have to try harder than that! (Otto lifts Miles up before he's knocked away by Zulu) Zulu: Not so fast! Electro: That's it, move in! Carnage: You're dead now heroes! (The other villains rush in toward the heroes) Alex: Oh crap! Yellowjacket: Eat this! (Yellowjacket shrinks down and rushes toward Erin, kicking her down and trapping her in an armlock) Erin: Gah dammit! Richie: Erin freeze your arm! (Erin grows frost on her arm, causing Yellowjacket to lose his grip before Erin smacks him away) Yellowjacket: *regrows* Goddammit! Richie: Hey Darren! (Yellowjacket looks over as Richie runs over and kicks him in the chest, pushing him back) Yellowjacket: OW!! You little- Richie: Stay doggy! (Richie then feels something cut his back) Richie: Ah what the-! Stain: Got you now. Yellowjacket: Get him! (Stain licks Richie's blood from his sword, causing Richie to freeze up) Richie: Ah, son of a- What the hell did he do to me? Yellowjacket: Well now... (Yellowjacket stands up and walks over to Richie) Yellowjacket: Isn't this an interesting development? Richie: Goddammit. Yellowjacket: Now that you're frozen like that, killing you will be a snap! Alex: Richie! Miles: Hold on! (Alex and Miles run toward Richie before they're electrocuted and knocked back by Electro) Electro: Not so fast kids. You've got too much on your plate to worry about them right now. Miles: Electro you better move before I unplug you from the wall socket. Electro: We're going with electricity jokes now? Perfect. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Finales Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts